Savor the Moment
by whatarushh
Summary: just some short, Halloween-themed Caskett fluff. :


A/N: i came up with this one walking back to my dorm from class, and wrote it instead of doing homework. whoops. :P

disclaimer: all the usual stuff -- i own nothing. the idea was inspired by the frequent arguments my family has over the proper way to enjoy chocolate. :]

* * *

**Savor the Moment**

--

"Castle, what are you still doing here?"

It was 11 o'clock at night on Halloween, and Kate Beckett was hard at work at the precinct. Well, not really. She was pretending to be hard at work, so she didn't have to go home and face the trick-or-treaters, or get hit on by the abundance of creeps walking the streets. The precinct had been her safe place for years, and tonight she fully intended to eek out as much safety as possible. She'd thought she was alone, until Rick Castle dropped into the chair next to her, allowing a handful of Dove chocolates to cascade onto her desk.

"Keeping you company," he answered, picking up a chocolate.

"I don't need company. Don't you have trick-or-treating to do?"

"Nah, Alexis thinks she's too old to go," he said, shaking his head sadly. "I can't go by myself. And besides," he gestured to the break room, "you guys have good candy here." He peeled back the foil and popped the chocolate into his mouth.

Kate helped herself to a chocolate as well, feeling herself relax as she relished the sensation of the chocolate melting on her tongue. "Can't argue with you there."

He smiled. "I'm a sucker for dark chocolate," he said between chews.

"Hold on a second," she said, holding up a hand. "Are you _chewing_ it?"

"Yeah."

"Why?!"

He was extremely confused. "Am I not supposed to?"

"Yes, you're supposed to let it melt!"

"Says who?"

"Says everybody."

He raised his eyebrows. "What's the difference? It's getting to my stomach one way or the other."

"It's about _enjoying it_."

"And I do enjoy it!"

She sighed and picked up a chocolate, handing it to him. "No, here. Eat this. And _don't chew it_," she added forcefully as he ripped open the foil. He looked at her reproachfully, and made quite a show of placing the candy on his tongue. She rolled her eyes.

They sat in silence for a few moments, just looking at each other. Kate's eyes occasionally flicked from his to his mouth, making sure he wasn't chewing. Okay, and because she just liked looking at his lips. She was pretty sure, however, that his eyes never left hers. She cursed herself as she felt her heartbeat quicken.

After a little while, she noticed his jaw shift. She quickly placed a hand on his arm. "No," she said slowly. "Just let it melt."

They resumed their staring contest of sorts. She watched the muscles in his face work as he sucked on the chocolate, traced the contour of his slightly crooked nose, and met his eyes again, only to find him examining her face in much the same way. She felt her face flush as his eyes lingered on her lips.

After a moment, Rick broke the silence. "Well," he said softly, "this way does have its merits. But I'm pretty sure I'm going to keep chewing my chocolates."

She sighed. "You need to learn how to savor the moment."

The ghost of a smile appeared on his lips. "I know how to savor a moment."

"Oh yeah?"

"Mhm."

She raised an eyebrow in question.

"For example," he continued, "the candy that's currently melting in my mouth would've been gone already if you hadn't had your hand on my arm for the past few minutes. If that's not savoring the moment, I don't know what is."

She quickly removed her hand from his arm, angry at herself for forgetting it was there and for allowing herself to become so vulnerable.

He grinned at her reaction, and chewed the remnants of the chocolate. "Happy Halloween," he said with a twinkle in his eye.

Kate watched him stand and walk out of the precinct, and let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding. _Okay_, she thought, _he won that one._

She paused, and thought of the look in his eyes, the quirk of his lips, the feel of his arm under her fingers…

Grinning, she helped herself to another chocolate. _But I won too._

FIN.

* * *

A/N: happy Halloween, fanfic-ers!


End file.
